Dancing in the vampire Bund
by Majeste
Summary: She looked like an empress with her dress and her hair done and she would face the situation like a real Petrova would. With pride.
**Dancing in the Vampire Bund**

 _Intro_

She looks at herself in the huge crystal golden mirror and she doesn't know what to feel. She's tall- with long slender legs, a slim waist- and she is quite pretty with her long dark brown hair and her slightly pale skin. Elena is the Queen of the Vampire Bound located in the south of France and she has influence as well as power. Still she feels fragile at heart and there is a hole in her soul that can't be filled. After loosing most of her family members she is the last _Petrova_ who reigns in the world of darkness and supernatural.

But today she is not the strong elegant woman who rules over a thousands of men. She is nothing but a little girl whose fate has been sealed by the blood that is running through her veins and there is nothing she can do about the ceremony she is about to face. This will be a life bonding pact that is going to be a cage for her. Her dress is exceptionally beautiful, with patterns of silver and sapphire blue but it does not fit the way she feels about herself anymore. She was once a ruler, a warrior, a woman who didn't have to listen to a man by any means but time changes and the vampire clans are about to die out. Slowly but surely. It is her duty as the princess to make her bloodline rise again and even though she doesn't like it she knows that she has to sacrifice her freedom to make that happen.

The little card is set on the small table next to her bed but she couldn't bring herself to look at it closely yet. It is white with golden letters neatly written and it smells like rose water. Fancy. Elena takes the card and furrows her brows. It doesn't fit her at all.

 _Elena Petrova & Stefan Salvatore _

_Wedding_

She was going to marry this strange man, a man she only met twice in her life and whom she never cared much about. Sure he was polite and friendly- she could do much worse - but he also bored the hell out of her and she knows that she will never have a fulfilled life with him by her side. Elena also knows that it is not all about fun in the vampire world and so she decided to be a grown woman who is able to do what is best for her people even if it means that her life will be nothing but a bore and she will never be able to fill that empty space in her heart.

The villa is huge and the floors sometimes seem endless but Elena loves walking across them when there's nothing but silence except the clicking of her heels on the marmoreal floor. She looked like an empress with her dress and her hair done and she would face the situation like a real _Petrova_ would. With pride.

* * *

 _Wedding._

To marry someone you barely know isn't exactly what a girl dreams about but Elena was never a usual girl in the first place. Being born a vampire princess sounds great at first but all the discipline and hard work that come with it aren't to be taken lightly. Elena had to take Italian, French and Spanish classes, she had to learn marshal arts and horse riding, she also needed to take dancing classes and learn about international politics to be able to negotiate with other countries. She's worked hard all her life and she always did what was expected of her. She never showed a bit of emotion in public and ever let bad days bring her down visibly. Yes, Elena was the perfect ruler but deep inside there was a part of her that had hoped to at least find true love one day.

So much about that. Sure, what she heard about Stefan wasn't bad at all. He was said to be a very friendly and charming man who was also good looking but Elena wished that she would have more than three days to get to know her future husband. All she did know so far were rumors and the one glimpse she got at a ball years ago.

"Miss Petrova, your father wants me to tell you that Prince Salvatore and his brother will be arriving soon."

The tiny old woman in the maid dress bowed before the princess and gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Erna! But what was that about a brother?"

Elena didn't know that Stefan had a brother and it surprised her that he was coming along too because the rest of the Salvatore family was supposed to arrive tomorrow night. Why would he take his brother with him today?

"Yes, mam! Damon Salvatore wanted to meet his brother's fiancée so he joined his brother. I'm sorry that we didn't inform you earlier lady Petrova!"

The woman lowered her head in shame but Elena just waved her off. It's not like this would change things much so why bother.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I was just surprised that's all..."

The maid left as Elena's thoughts trailed off again. The situation was really stressful and she really didn't want to deal with another stranger but it couldn't be helped. It would be rude to send Stefan's brother away and she couldn't make a bad impression on the Salvatore family, this bond was too important. She watched herself in the mirror once more and decided that she should apply some lipstick before leaving to see their important guests.

It was strange how her outer appearance mattered to her even though Elena had no intent to impress these strangers she'd never met. Old habits die hard she guessed. Her dress was beautiful but as much as it was pretty it was also uncomfortable, feeling way too tight around her already slim waist and she wished that she could just remove it and be done with it all. This was getting on her young woman let out a frustrated sigh and looked out of the window enjoying the piece and quiet for one last time. She wouldn't be 'free' anymore...

Of course, the arrival of two such important people didn't stay unnoticed and people started whispering with great curiosity. The kingdom didn't make the rumor of a marriage between Elena Petrova and the younger son of the Slavatore family official yet and people began to wonder about the event. It was about time for empress Elena to get herself a husband with influence and it was only a question of 'when' she would be forced to marry someone from another vampire tribe. After the great war so there were many conflicts between the clans and it was no secret that the vampire race was about to die out completely if not rebuilt soon. Sure, only one bite could turn a human being into a blood sucking creature of darkness but the law didn't permit just any vampire to go and turn humans into one of them. Only a member of the royal bloodline was allowed to change a human and there had to be a good reason to do so. Vampires really couldn't need the whole human race as their enemies now!

Elena looked at the great garden of the palace. It was already afternoon and the sun began to set. This was the perfect timing for the Salvatore brother's arrival. The darkness that always joins a vampire due to them mostly being unable to walk freely during the day. She could hear their carriage, could smell their blood. There was an especially sweet smell coming from one person, all warm and strong. Like fire wood and fresh green leafs. It made her feel a little dizzy but not in a bad way. The smell was overwhelming and it got closer. Could it be Stefan?

"Lady Petrova!"

She turned around at the loud voice of a butler standing behind her bowing down.

"The Salvatore brothers have arrived!"

 _It was time._

"I will meet with them immediately! I just have one more thing to take care of."

"But miss-..."

The butler flinched at Elena's icy stare and simply nodded in apology. No one, absolutely no one would ever dare to oppose the Queen of the Vampires and she was gonna make sure to remind everyone of that. As a woman it was hard enough already and she really couldn't need cocky staff members to question her simple actions. It would make her appear weak and that she was certainly not.

She entered her room and took a deep breath. That sweet delicious blood running through a vampire's body and it would be hers to take. Despite being a powerful vampire who was mostly in control Elena was still a creature who longed for blood. It was in her nature and she hadn't eaten for a while since her dress was so tight around her body. She needed to eat at least a little bit before meeting her guests of honor. She couldn't let that fantastic smell of fresh blood cloud her mind and make her act like a fool. her slim fingers wrapped around the knob of the drawer and she pulled out a can made of glass. The blood in it looked dark and sparkly and she gulped it down in one swoop. Now this was much better...

The two young men sat across from each other wordlessly staring out of the carriage watching their surroundings. They had traveled three whole days and were desperately waiting for their arrival in the Petrova kingdom. Just like Elena, Stefan couldn't wait to meet his bride in person. He had seen her a few times and she was absolutely stunning. Beautiful to no end, with smooth pale skin, long brown hair and red lips that looked so delicious. From the first time he'd seen her he knew that she was special.

"Wow, this place sure looks shitty."

His brother's snarky voice made the man role his eyes. Damon wasn't the positive vibes kinda guy and had annoyed Stefan the whole time since they left their home. The two didn't really get along too well but they still spent a lot of time together. Their parents even had insisted on Damon joining his brother to the Petrova family but he didn't really get why. Damon wasn't the kind of guy who would leave a good impression, he was rude, sarcastic and pretty much a huge asshole but maybe it really was better to get this over with before the great wedding.

"The Petrova's land is considered very pricey and beautiful."

His brother snorted.

"Yeah, a beautiful pricey dumpster with some snotty princess ruling this bullshit land. Bet missy is getting all dolled up about now, gross."

"Don't talk about her like that, Damon! She will be my wife soon and you'll have to treat her with respect."

Damon didn't reply anything but simply grinned at his brother showing off his sharp fangs. They both kept quiet and didn't look at each other for the rest of their journey. When they finally reached their destination it was a relief for the both of them. Traveling was nice and all but they couldn't wait for real bad and fresh shower after having been trapped in the rather small carriage for three days. The entrance of the Pertrova Palace was huge with a large steel gate and dark roses wrapped around the bars.

Damon let out a whistle.

"Fancy. A little emo but oh well...we are vampires after all."

"Just shut up!"

Stefan sighed and gave his brother a sour look. He didn't really seem to care though and only grinned wider. The servants opened the gates and lend the two men inside the property of Petrova. The alley to the main house seemed endless and Damon groaned in annoyance whereas Stefan just tried to calm himself before meeting _her_. They reached the main house and were welcomed by a butler and a few maids of the house. No Elena. Stefan wondered what she'd be like and what she would think of him...and his stupid brother.

Out of nowhere they heard steps, heels clicking as they met the cold floor. All the servants were lining up in two rows and there was absolute silence as the silhouette of a woman came into picture.

 _Elena Petrova_

She was almost shaking with nervousness but she didn't let it show. She could already see them standing in the hall and her heart began to burst. The scent was back in her nose and she licked her dry lips. This would be it, her first meeting with her soon husband and his brother.

Elena could see their faces by now as she walked down the last stairs looking like a mystical angel with her long dress floating around her long legs. Stefan's eyes were widened and he starred at her like he wasn't sure weather he was dreaming or not.

"Well, she's hot. Good for you bro."

His brother whispered into his ear making Stefan glare at him telling him to shut up and not embarrass him. Luckily Elena didn't seem to have heard their bickering and she looked completely unimpressed.

"Welcome, I am truly sorry to keep you waiting."

"Er, no biggie lady."

Stefan hit his brother's side with his elbow making Elena frown a bit. Who was that clown? He was rather rude, not fitting for a member of the royal family.

"And who might you be, sir?"

She faced the dark haired man with the mesmerizing eyes fixated on hers. He was a little taller than Stefan and his hair looked a little messy. He was very attractive.

"Oh please, call me Damon. After all we're going to be family soon enough, I'm your man's brother."

His grin was smug and his tone challenging. Elena looked up and down his body and couldn't fight a small smile on her part. This man was interesting. Both of them were interrupted by a cough from Stefan and she turned her gaze to the other man in front of her. He was handsome as well but his presence felt much weaker than Damon's. _She already remembered his name?_

"Excuse my brother's rude behavior my lady! I am Stefan Salvatore and it is a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman like yourself."

He took her hand and kissed it like a real gentleman would. _How utterly boring_.

As Stefan kissed her hand her eyes locked with his brother Damon's for a second time and he grinned at the woman making her smile in return. Something about that man made her feel at ease.

"Want me to do that too?"

She was surprised by his smooth husky voice and she could feel an actual blush creeping up her pale face. This was unusual. She wasn't the kind of woman who'd blush that easily, what was it with that man.

"Knock it off, Damon!"

Stefan hissed before turning his attention towards Elena again. He eyed her like a piece of gold and smiled genuinely.

"Miss Petrova, may we unpack our belongings and after that meet to talk about our wedding."

Oh yes, the wedding. Elena's gut turned unpleasantly at the thought of her in a wedding dress facing Stefan in a tuxedo and flowers. It seemed ridiculous to her but she nodded with a polite smile.

"Of course! Erna, show them their rooms."

"Yes, Lady Petrova!"

The two men followed the old woman to their rooms followed by their own servants who carried their luggage for them. The rooms were huge and nicely decorated as expected from a family with such a name. They looked around and grinned with satisfaction. Staying in a place like this wouldn't be too bad.

Elena entered her own room and leaned against the closed door trying to relax after meeting the Salvatore brothers a few seconds ago. It didn't went anything like she had expected! The real problem was that this sweet smell she'd noticed earlier didn't belong to Stefan...

...It was Damon's blood that drove her crazy. _This was not good!_

She let herself fall on her king size bed and closed her eyes. She was Elena! She was an empress who ruled over thousands of vampires! She couldn't be intimidated by one stupid man! No matter how handsome and funny he seemed to be and no matter how delicious the scent of his blood was. Elena just hoped that nobody noticed her attraction towards Damon Salvatore. She shook her head and tried to focus. She needed to get ready for the dinner with her future husband and not sit there crushing like a silly girl. She had to focus on what's important for her country and for her family!

Meanwhile the men were preparing themselves in their rooms. Damon tried to deal with his tie while his brother had trouble picking an outfit altogether. The man shook his head at his brother's insecurity.

"It's just one dinner, Stef so quit being such a pussy and pick something already!"

"Haha, very funny! That's easy for you to say but for me this is an important dinner because you might've forgotten all avout it by now but this woman is going to be my wife."

He just rolled his eyes at his brother's whining and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Stefan, I'm sure that she's just as nervous as you are so play it cool okay?"

Damon was a real jerk most of the time but he could actually be a good brother once in a while. He gave his brother a thankful smile and nodded.

"Thanks. You're right!"

"See, that's the spirit and now get your ass in some fancy clothes for this chick who probably doesn't care at all!"

"I really hate you!"

Damon's laugh was loud and warm and his brother vanished to get dressed. Finally.


End file.
